


Satu Hal Yang Sherlock Sesali

by randomtuna13 (belindarimbi13)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9672680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/randomtuna13
Summary: Jika ada satu hal yang Sherlock sesali, maka itu adalah jatuh cinta dengan seorang penulis.





	

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> **disclaimer:**
> 
>   * Sherlock Holmes is original work of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, any additional characters are based on Sherlock BBC
>   * Fanfiksi ini masuk dalam arsip #FID8 di situs fanfiction.net.
> 


 

 

 

            Jika ada satu hal yang Sherlock sesali, maka itu adalah jatuh cinta dengan seorang penulis.

            Tentu saja, penulis yang Sherlock maksud bukanlah penulis yang sudah menerbitkan banyak buku , atau yang karyanya banyak dimuat di koran. Bukan. Penulis yang dimaksud, menerbitkan tulisannya di sebuah _blog._

            Dia adalah orang yang dengan sukarela menjadi pencatat keseharian Sherlock. Mencatat semua kisah yang mereka alami bersama. Mendeksripsikan detail-detail dengan kata-kata. Menggambarkan kejadian lewat paragraf dan cerita. Dia yang duduk di depan Sherlock , tangannya sibuk mengetik dan menuangkan pengalaman untuk dibaca.

            “ _The Geek Interpreter._ ” Sherlock  mengulangi saat pria berambut pirang pasir itu menunjukkan hasil kerjanya. Terpampang di layar, tulisan _header_ blog-nya : _The Blog of Dr. John H. Watson_. “Apa itu?”

            “Itu judulnya.” Ia menjawab. Sherlock  pasti memasang ekspresi wajah yang tak diharapkan, karena sedetik kemudian ia mengerutkan dahi. “Apa?”

            “Apa ada yang membaca _blog_ -mu?” tanyanya  sangsi. John memutar komputer jinjingnya kembali.

            “Kau pikir darimana kau mendapat klien, Sherlock?” tanyanya retoris. Sherlock  mengangkat alis.

            “Aku  punya _website._ ” katanya seolah itu belum jelas. John tertawa meremehkan, melanjutkan melarikan jari-jemarinya di atas _keyboard._

            “Di mana kau menyebutkan 240 berbagai jenis abu tembakau.” John menembak. “Tidak ada yang membaca _website_ -mu.”

            Sherlock mengerucutkan bibir. Bagaimana bisa ia menulis cerita dengan bagus seperti John? Ia tidak berbakat mendeskripsikan latar atau menggambarkan suasana atau bahkan membuat dialog. Sherlock tidak mahir menulis cerita penuh sentimen macam cerita di _blog_ John. Ia tak bisa mengikuti jejak John, menulis dengan pengandaian, dengan kata-kata indah terjalin. Sherlock pandai berdeduksi tentu, tapi memaparkan analisa secara langsung, tidak semudah menuliskannya untuk dibaca orang lain.

            Sherlock tidak bisa menuliskan bagaimana perasaannya saat ia menghadapi kasus. Atau terlebih saat menghadapi kasus bersama _John._ Sherlock merasakan jantungnya berdebar-debar karena penasaran dan gembira. Sherlock merasakan adrenalin mengalir saat berkejaran dengan kriminal. Sherlock mengakui ada kepuasan saat akhirnya menyampaikan deduksi, menarik konklusi.

            Ia menikmati semua itu. Terlebih jika ada John yang membantunya.

            Tapi, mana bisa Sherlock menuliskan hal lain tanpa melibatkan nama John di sana. Pria yang sedang berkonsentrasi pada laptopnya itu tak hanya menuliskan soal pengalaman mereka. Pria berambut pirang pasir itu melukiskan suasana, mengguratkan latar belakang, menyelipkan dialog, membungkus peristiwa menjadi parsel cerita yang apik.

            Mana bisa Sherlock memikirkan apa cuaca hari itu. Bagaimana keadaan rumah yang disinggahinya saat mendapat kasus. Ia tak akan ingat, jika kasus itu selesai. Ia tak akan bisa memindahkan semua kenyataan itu dalam bentuk tulisan fiktif.

            Itulah kenapa, jika ada satu hal yang Sherlock sesali, maka itu adalah jatuh cinta dengan seorang penulis.

            Karena John memperhatikannya tanpa perlu mengkonfirmasi. Ia melukiskan ekspresi Sherlock dengan akurat. Ia menangkap suasana yang ada dengan tepat. John melihat bagaimana Sherlock berjalan. Atau mengedarkan pandangan. Atau sekedar berdehem pelan. John memperhatikan bagaimana gerak-geriknya. Bagaimana kata dan kalimat yang dikatakan. Seperti apa pemaparan deduksi dilakukan. John memperhatikan.

            Dan mengingat.

            Dan menuliskannya.

            Dengan dekorasi suasana dan latar belakang. Dengan sedikit dialog untuk menegaskan.

            Sesuatu yang dengan segera Sherlock lupakan.

            Tapi John mengingat karena memperhatikan.

            Dan Sherlock menyesalinya.

            Karena ia jatuh cinta pada sang pencatat peristiwa, penulis kejadian, _blogger_ pribadinya.

            Karena orang yang membuatnya jatuh cinta, bisa menuliskan segala sesuatu tentang dirinya. Karena orang yang membuatnya jatuh cinta, bisa dengan mudah memuji dan memberi apresiasi saat ia sendiri tak bisa berkata-kata.

            Sherlock tak bisa mengungkapkan betapa besar bantuan John padanya. Ia tak bisa mengatakan seberapa besar peran John dalam kerangka berpikirnya. Sherlock tak bisa mengungkapkan itu.

            Dan John tak akan pernah tahu.

            Dan John tak akan pernah mengerti.

 

 

**fin.**


End file.
